Make Me Better
by Temari411
Summary: Konoka has dreams about Setsuna but doesn’t know what to make of them. With a little push from Asuna, will Konoka finally realize the truth? Can Setsuna handle the situation or will she freak? Kono/Setsu. LEMON in later chapters.
1. My Angel

Hello everyone

_Hello everyone! Temari here with my first Negima story! I've become so obsessed with the series recently, so I decided to write a fic on it and update a few of my other stories as well. The pairing will be my personal favorite Kono/Setsu! I hope you like my first Negima fic I've written for you all! R&R! KonoSetsu forever!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

**Make Me Better**

**Summary:**_ Konoka has dreams about Setsuna but doesn't know what to make of them. With a little push from Asuna, will Konoka finally realize the truth? Can Setsuna handle the situation or will she freak? Kono/Setsu. Oneshot. LEMON in later chapters._

**Chapter 1: My Angel**

_Feathers fell all around the two figures. Two giant white wings were coming out of Setsuna's back, and in her arms, bridal style, was Konoka. Konoka looked up at Setsuna on the verge of tears at seeing her best friend with a scratch on her cheek and a few other injuries from saving her, yet again._

"_I'm sorry Set-chan… I must be such a bother to you, being so helpless," She said a tear starting to fall from the corner of her eye, "I-I wish I could at least help you…"_

_Konoka looked down a bit sadly. Setsuna's hand found its way to her chin and lifted her head to look into the sword masters eyes. Setsuna smiled warmly at her and shook her head slightly._

"_You're never a bother to me Ojou-sama. I will always protect you," She whispered into the fragile girl's ear. Pulling her head back to look at the mage, she noticed the tear slowly creeping down Konoka's cheek._

_Kissing away the stray droplet, she looked into Konoka eyes once more, a sparkle being shown in her own._

_Konoka's eyes widened slightly to this display and a fierce blush plastered itself onto her face as she looked into Setsuna's eyes. Their faces slowly inched closer to each other until they were only a few centimeters away from touching…_

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!**

Konoka's alarm clock blared off; telling her it was time to get up. The alarm startled poor Konoka so badly from her peaceful slumber that she fell out of her bed and hit the floor ass first.

"Owowow!" Konoka let out as she rubbed her sore ass. Grumbling she reached for her alarm clock. Right before she pressed the button to turn the alarm off, a pillow made contact with the clock knocking it off the stand.

Hearing that the sound stopped, she put her arm back down and sat there for a minute trying to wake herself up at least a little.

"Why is that alarm going off at 9am on a Sunday?!" screeched a very annoyed Asuna who shoved her head into her extra pillow letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Hehe… S-sorry about that Asuna. I have to go to a meeting with my grandfather and had to set it," Konoka replied laughing nervously to her angered and tired friend.

"Oh, ok," Asuna replied with a yawn after it, "I'm going back to bed. Nighty night." The girl rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes yet again. This behavior earned a stifled laugh from her roommate.

As she was getting ready, Konoka thought about her strange dream with a slight blush on her cheeks. No matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't figure out why she had had such a dream about her dear friend. Getting frustrated with the subject, she decided to ask her other best friend, Asuna.

With a smile on her face, thinking she was going to be dealing with an irritated Asuna, Konoka strode over to the bunk bed and leaned on the edge of Asuna's top bunk.

"Asuna," coed Konoka into her roommate's ear.

"Hn…?" was the only response given from her tired roommate. She smiled and stifled another laugh as she watched her tired friend.

"I had a weird dream I wanted to ask you about. I can't figure out the meaning of it and I was wondering if you could help me," she continued, noting her friends head turning a bit with a new interest in the subject.

Slowly but surely, Asuna sat up in her bed and looked down to Konoka from her top bunk with question written all over her face.

"What was the dream about?" she inquired.

"Well…" Konoka started and blushed. Asuna tilted her head to the side at her friend's reaction, knowing she was rarely shy about anything, and waited for her to explain herself.

"Setsuna saved me yet again and was carrying me bridal style in her arms from the battlefield, even though she was hurt. S-she… well she kissed away a tear on my cheek and… well then she pulled me closer to where we were about to kiss-"She said but was cut off by her now wide awake friend.

"Wow! Did you two kiss?!" she exclaimed becoming more awake by the second. Her outburst made Konoka's face turn another few shades of red before she continued.

"W-well… t-the alarm clock went off r-right before we did…. S-so no…," she stuttered out, embarrassed to be saying this and that she even felt a little sad to have been woken up at such a part.

Asuna glared at the alarm clock for a moment, cursing it for its bad timing, then returned her attention to the girl in front of her.

"So, you don't know what to make of it then?" Asuna asked making sure she understood the question she was asked previously when she was half asleep. A sly smile started spreading on Asuna's face at this news.

"Y-yes…," Konoka stammered out. She put her pointer fingers together and fiddled with them. Her eyes strayed away from Asuna and rested on her hands still fiddling with them.

"Well, in my personal view it's a sign of your true feelings for Setsuna, thought that's just my opinion," Asuna replied, not using an honorific after Setsuna's name since the girls had become so close.

"T-that c-could b-be…" Konoka struggled to say as she thought about what her friend just said and that it could be true. A dark blush crept its way slowly onto the mage as she started to really think about it.

"Hey, Konoka?" Asuna said in a soft voice to her bright red friend, "Instead of dwelling on it by yourself, why don't you spend the rest of your day with Setsuna after the meeting? Your never know what you might come to realize about the meaning of the dream."

Konoka thought about the idea for a few moments and smiled widely at her friend. She nodded in approval to the idea and hugged her friend in thanks. After bidding her friend a good sleep and leaving the dorm, Konoka proceeded to the main building for the meeting with her grandfather. All along the way her thoughts stayed on her dream which was still hanging on in the back of her mind.

**.:.--.:.**

The headmaster was busy talking about something to Setsuna, whom he'd called there just a while ago, when there was a knock on the door of his office. Both parties in the rooms' attention went to the door at the sound of the first knock.

"Come in Konoka-chan," said the old man, already knowing it was his granddaughter. She stepped into the room and saw Setsuna looking back at her from her spot in front of the old mans desk.

"Oh! I'm sorry grandfather. I didn't know you were talking to Set-chan at the moment. I'll just step ou-" Konoka started but was cut off by the man as he chuckled.

"Hehe. That's fine Konoka-chan, we just finished and I was merely keeping her here for company until you arrived," he stated still chuckling.

With a bow to him out of courtesy, Setsuna bowed to Konoka as well and turned to proceed out the door which Konoka had just entered from a few moments ago. Her hand was about to grab the door handle.

'Oh yeah! I should ask Set-chan now before I lose my chance!' the thought clicked in her mind and she called for her protector before she had the chance to leave.

"Hey, Set-chan!" the girl said and ran over to the girl, stopping a little to close to her, "Will you go shopping with me after the meeting? It shouldn't be to long." Konoka said the last sentence as if asking her grandfather if it was true. He simply nodded to her and waited patiently.

"O-of course, Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied a bit nervous about it. Konoka was so happy she smiled and hugged her friend out of glee. Thought it wasn't much to Konoka, Setsuna's entire body froze as she stuttered out the girl's name that had just jumped her.

"O-o-ojou-s-sama?" Setsuna let out as her face turned a bright shade of red. In the background you could hear the headmasters slight chuckling at the scene.

"Cal me Kono-chan, ok?" Konoka whispered into the girl's ear. Nodding a few times Setsuna replied in a low whisper, "H-hai, K-kono-c-chan."

Konoka pulled back, keeping her hands on her friend's shoulders as she smiled warmly at her. A shiver went down Setsuna's spine as she returned a small smile to the mage.

"Thank you, Set-chan!" the healer exclaimed and kissed her close friend on the cheek just to mess with her some more.

"I'll meet you at-" she said looking at the clock, "10:30 A.M. since that's a little over and hour from now, ok?"

"H-hai," the sword master responded, trying to get some control back over her sanity as she bowed to them both once more and made a b-line out the door.

As the shy girl closed the door behind her and started walking back to her dorm, her heart was still fluttering from the hug and kiss on the cheek she had received from her beloved princess. The scene playing itself over and over again in her head only deepened the color of red on her cheeks as she exited the main building.

'I'm such a pervert!' she mentally yelled at herself trying to stop the blood that had started to run out of one of her nostrils. She sighed and continued to her dorm.

**.:.--.:.**

Laughing a bit from the display in front of him, the head master had become amused with the scene and the amount of freaking out the young stoic swordsman made. Returning his eyes to his gleaming granddaughter, all he could do was smile warmly at her.

"So," Konoka interrupted him from his drifting mind, "What did you want to see me about?"

_**-.:. To Be Continued .:.-**_

_Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked the first chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts please!_


	2. Love Plans and Troubles

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I changed the summary around a little to make it sound better. It won't change the story, I just thought it might sound better that way, and also give you a little more of an idea about what's happening in the story. I'm also planning on a sequel depending on how this turns out and a few other pairing stories that go along with this one. Anyway R&R!_

**Make Me Better**

**Chapter 2 : Love Plans and Troubles**

Asuna jumped out of her bed as soon as Konoka was out of the room and down the hall. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from her bed side, she turned on the light beside the bunk bed and started jaunting down the plans she had in her head.

Reading over them again, she agreed that they were perfect and set the pencil and paper down to go get changed.

Slipping on a pair of pants with a rip on the side of each leg in different spots, she went to her closet to look through her shirts. She shook her head in disapproval as she flipped through each one surveying them.

'Eh?' she though looking oddly at one of the shirts and read it, 'This isn't my shirt... "I smile because I have no idea what's going on." This is definitely Konoka's. Hehe.'

She giggled and shook her head pulling the shirt out of her closet and putting it into Konoka's closet. Returning to her own closet, she finally found the shirt she wanted to wear.

The black shirt had written on it in white, "If you have a question, don't hesitate to ASK SOMEBODY ELSE." Taking the brush through her hair to fix it, she put on a comfortable pair of brown sandals. She left her hair down and put a black clip in her hair that had her name in kanji on it spelled out in red.

"First stop, Kaede-san's dorm," she stated out loud to no one in particular. She picked up the paper with the list of her plan for the day on it and shoved it in her pocket as she left her dorm room.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor down as she took one last peek at her list. She took out the pencil she had grabbed beside it once more and wrote down a title at the top of the paper.

_Kono/Setsu Confession : Operation Eye Spy_

Content with it she shoved it back into her pocket and heard the elevator buzzer sound that she was at her destination floor.

Stepping out as the doors opened, she turned to the right and strode down the hall until she got to Kaede's door. Knocking on it she heard a response from none other than Kaede, on the other side of the door.

"Hey Kaede-san," Asuna greeted her with a warm as she opened the door.

"Hello Asuna-dono," Kaede greeted back to her, "I'm surprised to see you up this early."

"Hehe. Yep I'm surprising myself two," Asuna giggled and continued, "but it was important that I did get up today. I'd like to ask you something." As she said this her right hand scratched the back of her head as her usual smile spread across her face.

"Well come on in and ask away then," Kaede replied stepping to the side to let the orange haired girl through. Closing the door behind her guest, Kaede told her to make herself comfortable and have a seat. With Asuna's usual self kicking in; she plopped down on the couch and stretched away the tiredness hanging over her from getting up so early.

"Want some tea Asuna-dono?" Kaede asked walking over to her dorms small kitchen and looking back to Asuna, "My roommates are still asleep so let's try not to disturb them though."

"Yes please, I haven't had anything to eat yet so that would be nice," Asuna nodded to the taller girl and acknowledged the closed bedroom door that led to the sleeping girls.

After tea was poured and passed out, with a grateful thank you from Asuna, the girls began their chat on Asuna's question for Kaede.

.:.--.:.

"Ah, yes Konoka. First off, your father sent you a letter," said the head master as he pulled out a letter from his drawer. Konoka stepped forward and accepted the letter with a thank you as she accepted the letter from him and opened it.

It read:

_Dear Konoka-chan,_

_How've you been daughter? It's been a while since you've sent me a letter so I decided to send you one instead. Setsuna-chan has told me that you've been a whole lot more stressed lately than you normally have been. She was concerned that you weren't your happy self, even though you acted like it with the others from your class. I've heard from your grandfather that a break was coming up soon and decided to ask if you would come for a visit. Like Setsuna-chan, I and your Ojii-san don't want to see you unhappy, so we've agreed on it. Anyway, I'd like to hear from you more often since you aren't visiting very often. Be sure to write! For the time being I wish you the best of luck in school. Say hi to Setsuna-chan for me, and tell her thank you as well. She'll know what I mean._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

She smiled at the news of getting some relaxation from her current hectic life. It's true that with all the training she's had from Eva-chan recently, and all the studying for tests; that she has been pushing herself a little too hard and feeling the effects of it later. Mentally, she thanked Setsuna for saying something without being told too.

"I will have to send Setsuna with you on this trip as your guardian though. I know that should be fine with you," her grandfather said as he sat back into his chair, smiling knowingly at her.

"Yes, of course that will be fine," she said not getting what he was smiling about, though she ret8rned a smile anyway," thanks for letting me go see dad, gramps." She walked around his desk and gave him a big hug of thanks.

"Hoho. It's fine. It's the least I could do, really," he said as he hugged her back. Pulling away she smiled at him warmly.

"Well that's all for you for now," he said, "You have a little while still, but you should get ready for your day with Setsuna-chan." Her grandfather winked at her after reminding her about her day with Setsuna.

A light blush showed itself on Konoka's face as she remembered Setsuna. Bidding a goodbye to her grandfather, she left the office and hurried back to her dorm. The only thing on her mind at the moment was her day with her protector.

.:.--.:.

"Thank you, Kaede-san!" came Asuna's voice as she left the said girls room and proceeded toward the elevator she had exited not too long ago. Hitting the button to call the elevator, she pulled out the sheep of paper and marked through the first thing on her list to do today.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, she lifted her head to see the doors opening for her. Asuna stepped into the elevator and hit the number for her floor.

'Next to Ayaka's,' Asuna thought with a slight shutter going down her spine at the thought of said girl.

Asuna didn't know how she was going to pull this off exactly, but she'd pull it off one way or the other. The doors opened again, allowing her to exit back onto her own floor.

Turning down the hall she stopped at the room, a few doors before her own, in the hallway. On the door it read, "Ayaka, Chizune, Natsumi, and Kotaro-kun's room." Below that it read, "BESIDES US, NEGI SENSEI ONLY! – Ayaka."

Seeing that, Asuna rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. Not too long later, footsteps were heard coming to the door and Ayaka's familiar voice came from the other side of the door: "Who is it?"

Asuna didn't have time to answer the call since the door was opened anyway. Asuna fought off the erg to roll over on the floor at that very moment and die laughing at the sight that was shown to her after the door was fully opened.

There staring back at her was a face covered in a bright green face mask. Ayaka had on a pink pajama top with, "I Heart (An actual heart) Negi," written on it with a printed on picture of his face. Her pajama pants had Negi's face tiled all over that, and she had her hair back into a ponytail with an orange hair tie, that defiantly didn't go with all the pink she had on.

"I'm sorry Ayaka," Asuna said in-between her bursts of uncontrollable laughter, "I didn't know I could book you as a clown for my birthday party, or I would have defiantly contacted you." Asuna joked with the girl and let herself into the dorm followed by a steaming Ayaka.

"I'm not a clown Asuna! Where did you get off thinking you could just come in without being asked to anyway-" Ayaka started as her face had a red tint out of her anger and embarrassment. This was only to be hushed by Asuna's finger being placed onto her mouth to shush her and said girls face becoming only inches away from Ayaka's.

This sudden action of Asuna's startled Ayaka half to death as the poor girls face turned two more different shades of red. Seeing this, Asuna decided to tease the girl a little further. A devilish smirk found its way upon her lips as she leaned in closer and kissed Ayaka on the forehead.

Content that the loud blonde had silenced, Asuna started to speak.

"I came because I thought you'd love using your class rep status to help me in a little match making scheme I've thought up."

Question found its way into Ayaka's orbs as she waited for the girl in front of her to continue.

"Well you know how it's annoyingly obvious that Setsuna and Konoka like each other, right?" Asuna said as her devilish smirk snaked back across her face.

"Yes I believe everyone in the class is well aware of that besides those two. I do see where you're going with this though. What's your plan to get them together?" Ayaka questioned. Asuna pulled out her plans and showed them to Ayaka.

Ayaka shook her head at the childish plans she had made. Retrieving a pen, she started to change some of the things around. This of course made Asuna furious at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asuna yelled at her, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Your plans are way to childish and like out of a fairy tale," Ayaka teased her, "They ride off into the sunset on a horse?! What kind of ending is that for a modern day 'fall in love' scheme?!"

"W-well…I…uh…" Asuna was completely ay a loss for words as she scratched the back of her head.

"There, I've made quite a few changes for the better," Ayaka said as she shoved the paper in front of Asuna's face. A confident smirk had made its way upon the rep's face while doing this.

A ticked off mark showed on Asuna's forehead as she saw the only things the blonde had kept of her original plan were the very first step with Kaede, and the first part of the plan's name.

"What you're even changing the name?!"

"But of course," Ayaka replied smugly, "'Eye Spy' was waaay to childish of a name for a love plan!"

"Yeah. But how is 'Love Conquers All in This Love o Hate World' any better?!" Asuna fumed.

"I guess it's a little long, but it was still better, I think."

"FOR YOU, THINKING IS THE PROBLEM!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN USE MY BRAIN TO THINK!" Ayaka yelled, soon to regret what she said as her own hands quickly covered her mouth. Both girls eyes widened.

"Asuna…I didn't-" Ayaka started to apologize, only to be interrupted by Asuna.

"It's ok Ayaka… I know I'm not that smart when it comes to thinking out everything well. I'm sorry I had to bother you like this… I'll just go finish the plan myself," Asuna said in a saddened voice that was so unusual for her that it sent a chill down Ayaka's spine.

As Asuna turned away from Ayaka, the blonde noticed a tear forming at the edge of the normally fiery girl's eye. A pain filled Ayaka to know her saying that could have hurt the other girl so much.

Lunging toward the receding girls figure, Ayaka wrapped her arms around Asuna's waist and put her chin on the girls shoulder. Nuzzling her face into Asuna's neck, she held the precious girl to her tightly in her arms.

"I'm truly sorry Asuna. I don't even understand why we fight like this sometimes…" Ayaka cooed into the girl's ear as she kissed away the stray tear that ran down Asuna's red tinted cheek.

.:.--.:.

Konoka put the key in the slot of her dorm rooms door handle. Unlocking it, she walked in only to find Asuna not there.

'Odd maybe she went to go get some early training in with Negi,' Konoka thought as she went to her closet. Pulling out a light pink top with the words, 'I wuv chu,' across the chest. She put on a blue jean long sleeve jacket over it, leaving it open. Putting a white short skirt on as well, and looked in the mirror. She nodded at her choice for her day with Setsuna.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was only a few more minutes until she would meet up with Setsuna. Deciding to be the early one for a change, Konoka grabbed her bag and left her room.

She turned around after locking the door, only to be scared half to death by Setsuna standing only a few inches in front of her. Setsuna had worn a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had a few pink hearts going up the right front side of it. A golden lock with a heart-shaped keyhole was on the left side.

Losing her balance from being startled, Konoka started to fall backwards.

She prepared to hit the ground and closed her eyes tight when she never felt the ground come. Opening one of her eyes, she saw Setsuna had wrapped her arm around her waist holding her up.

Setsuna had quickly put her arm up to prop it against the door behind Konoka to keep them both up. Setsuna loosened her grip on Konoka only far enough to be able to look at the girl's face.

"Are you ok Oj… um… I m-mean K-kono chan?" Setsuna asked, just now realizing how close her face was to the girl she was holding against herself. A blush crossed both of their faces nearly at the same time.

"Y-yes Set-chan I'm fine. Thank you," she said with a cute smile that made Setsuna's heart skip a beat.

Setsuna slowly pulled herself and her beloved princess back up. Now standing, they were at the same distance as when they were only a moment ago. Konoka smiled at her guardian and she saw the girls face turn a few more shades of red.

"S-sorry K-kono-chan," Setsuna said taking her hand back from around the girl's waist.

Before Setsuna could step back away from Konoka, the healing girl had put her hand to the swordsman's chin and gave her a peck on the nose.

"That's fine Set-chan! I love being close to you!" Konoka said happily. A giant smile plastered on her face.

"K-k-kono-chan?!" Setsuna stuttered out, her face still as flushed as it possibly could be.

Konoka giggled at this and grabbed Setsuna's hand, her fingers intertwining with her timid guardian.

"Shall we go, Set-chan?" Konoka asked happily as she began to walk down the hallway, pulling the swordsman along.

.:.--.:.

_That's all for this chapter everyone. I'll go back over any spelling errors later. It's 5am here and I really need to get some rest. Hope you all like the chapter, and are looking forward to see what happens next! LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER! You have been warned and will be again in the next chapter. But for now, Ja ne!_


End file.
